This invention relates generally to devices which are employed for positioning the limbs of a patient for medical procedures. More particularly, this invention relates devices which are employed for positioning the shoulder and arm of a patient.
A number of devices have been advanced to provide for the proper positioning of limbs for therapeutic or medical purposes. In this regard, complex traction systems employing cords and pulleys have conventionally been employed to obtain and maintain the proper positioning. In surgical procedures to which the invention relates, a positioning apparatus is required to "open" the joint to allow for insertion of surgical instruments while immobilizing the associated joint and limb at a fixed position for a given time and readily permitting repositioning to subsequent succeeding fixed positions. In arthroscopic surgical procedures performed on the shoulder of a patient, the optimum abduction position of the shoulder/arm ordinarily ranges between a 25.degree. and 45.degree. angle of abduction relative to a horizontal axis. The present invention has particular applicability in connection with maintaining the proper shoulder abduction angle for arthroscopic surgery procedures or for any surgical procedures performed on the shoulder and proximal regions.